Naruto The Phoenix
by Memodo shiki
Summary: Join Naruto as he embarks on a journey that will make him one of the most famous wizards in the land. NaruxHarem, ShikaxLevy. NO YAOI! Poll added.
1. New Guild Members

"Hello"-Normal speech

"_Goodbye"-Normal thought_

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**-Magic spell/attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or One Piece (you will see why).

* * *

**Chapter One: New Guild Members**

"Man! I'm so tired!~" Winned a small, ten year old boy as he slowly made his way down a dirt path from Clover town. The boy had spiky blond hair that went into every direction with ocean blue eyes and six whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek, with a piece of cloth tied around his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes. He was wearing a burnt orange v-neck shirt with mesh T-shirt underneath, dark blue pants with tape round his right thigh and a pair of red and black sneakers on his feet. he was wearing a blood red jacket with the black kanji for fire (火) on the back.

This kid was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the wizard saint, Minato Namikaze. His companion next to just sighed as he walked alongside him.

"Troublesome. Just shut up already, you're giving me a headache you noisy blond." The other boy said in a dull and non-caring tone. this boy had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He had a pair of hoop earrings which were given to him by his parents as a farewell gift, his outfit consisted of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

He was Shikamaru Nara, one of the most, if not laziest people in all of Fiore. He was also the son of Yoshino Nara and Shikaku Nara, the smartest person in Fiore as well as the strategist for Rune Knights.

"But Shika, we've been walking for days! and we didn't even stop in Clover town back there. Why didn't we?" the blond questioned his lazy friend as he continued to walk.

"Because there was a guild masters conference being held there and I really didn't want to see them so they can get us to join one of their guilds, the choices would be to troublesome." Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Oh! I see. But why didn't we just try to find the master of Fairy Tail? that is where we are going, isn't it?" Naruto asked still confused by his friend's thinking.

*sigh*"Look, if we just ask someone to tell us who Fairy Tail's master is, and that person just so happens to be a guild master form another guild, then they will most likely try to persuade us to join their guild or another guild. Get it?" Shikamaru said to the blonde, but he was, met with silence.

He just sighed again and was just about to ask if he was listening when Naruto bet him to it.

"Hey Shika, do you hear that?" the blond looked far to his right, he then looked over to his lazy companion who just had a confused look on his face at the blonds words. Naruto then signaled to Shikamaru to use his **sensory magic **to 'see' what he was looking at.

When he activated it he felt a fight going on between what looked to be 30 wizards against one man, and a powerful one at that. He then looked at Naruto and flinched when he saw the look in his eye, it was the 'we're going to help, no questions asked' look. Seeing that he wasn't going to let it go Shikamaru sighed in defeat and just muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath and followed his friend who was already making his way over there.

* * *

Makarov Dreyar was not having a good day. The reason way? well first the annual guild masters conference had just finished, so that meant that he had to stay sober for the long ride back to Fairy Tail. It's not that he didn't want to go back, he loved his guild and all the people in it, but every now and then he just needed to get away from it all and relax. The guild masters conference was his way of relaxing but the damn thing ended early and now he had to go home to a _hopefully _not trashed guild hall. Oh how he hope it would be.

And now after just leaving town, a bunch of misfit wizards from surround him and tell him to force over everything he had. What brats! so he did the only thing he could do with this bad mood of his, he used the fairy tail code of combat. Destroy everything in sight, but hopefully not cause too much damage he didn't want the magic council on his ass.

As he prepared for the oncoming attack that was about to come when he sensed two magical signatures coming closer towards them.

"W_ho are those two? Could they be reinforcements? If so they will just watch and wait for an opening to attack, I can't let that happen!"_ Makarov thought as one of the mages fired a light beam at him. As he dodged the blast he then used his **Titan magic **to make his arm expand to the side of a magic mobile and smack away all the oncoming wizards.

He failed to notice that one of the dark wizards had snuck up behind him and was about to attack. As Makarov turned around to see the attack his thoughts were cut off by a voice shouting out..

"**Fire Fist!"**

As he fully turned around he saw the mage get struck by a fist made of _blue _flames of all things! when he turned to see who launched the attack he saw two boys around the same age as Erza and Mira standing there, one had black hair that was tied up and looked like a pineapple and was standing there with a bored look on his face with his hands in his pockets while the other one had his hand out with blue fire on it, which Makarov thought he was the one who fired (no pun intended) the attack, and a laid back look on his face and had the blondest hair he had ever seen..

"Oi! Oyaji you need some help?" the blond boy questioned with a fox like smile on his face as his best friend just sighed for Naruto calling the stranger an 'old man'. Even though he did look like it.

The 'old man' smiled and just said "Why thank you lads, yes i would they where giving me some trou- WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD! YOU BRAT!" he shouted the last part as a vein throbbed on the side of his head. Naruto for his part was scared of the old guy and was thinking of a way to say sorry to him while Shikamaru, who knew what was coming just sighed and shook his head at the blonds antics. He was doing a lot of sighing today.

As this was going on the other wizards, who didn't know what was going on, just started to attack again with more force. When the three saw this they got into a fighting stance and prepared for the fight ahead. As the wizards jumped to attack, a red magic circle appeared around Naruto's hand and set them ablaze with blue flames while a purple magic circle appeared below Shikamaru as his shadow started moving around to attack.

Naruto cocked his fist back and increased the intensity of the flame and thrusted it forward with a war cry and sent his fist flying. As the wizards moved out of the way of the burning fire ball they suddenly found themselves unable to move.

"**Shadow Possesion **success!" As the others looked towards the voice by force they look to find a smirking Shikamaru with his hands on the ground and his head turned so that the wizard could see who it was.

As they were about to yell at him they felt an intense wave of heat roll over them. They turned to see a smirking Naruto with a mischievous glint in his eye as he turned around to face Makarov, who was gaping at the two boys abilities and teamwork.

"Hey oyaji, want to see something special?" Naruto asked still smirking at the old man. All Makarov did was dumbly nodd his head slowly as he thought that the boy had something else up his sleeve.

As Naruto walked up to the group he started raising his magical energy to prepare for his attack.

"**Transformation magic, Wings!**" When he shouted the name of his move two magic circles enveloped his arm and blue flames surrounded them. The flames soon morphed into a giant pair of what looked like bird wings with blue and yellow flames (think Marco from one piece with just the wings).

He then jumped up into the air and flew up higher until he was 20 feet off the ground, he then dashed towards them and flapped his wings in front of him.

"**Flaming Tempest!**"

As soon as he said that a twister of blue and yellow flames descended upon them and sent them all flying away, screaming to the heavens.

As Naruto let the magic wear off he then turned to the shell shocked Makarov with wide eyes at what he just saw right in front of him. The boy had somehow managed to turn his flames into solid objects like wing and called it a transformation magic. Never in his life had Makarov seen something like this, let alone done by a boy no older than 10!

Naruto then interrupted the mans thoughts by saying.

"So oyaji, what do you think? pretty cool huh?"

Makarov just blinked and asked "My boy, what was that just now? what did you just do?"

"Well thats my magic of course. It's a mixture of my natural **fire type magic** combine with my **transformation magic **to look like wing, and they really where." Naruto finished with a grin.

Makarov just stood there at the explanation and smiled at the two boys.

"Well thank you both for helping me, as a token of my appreciation allow me too help you boys with anything you may need."

Shikamaru and Naruto glanced at each other when Shikamaru spoke up.

"You wouldn't happen to know how we could get to fairy tail would you?" he said with a laid back voice.

"Why? are you two planning to join?" asked with a questioning look, but in his mind he was jumping for joy at two new, powerful, guild members joining the 'family'.

Both of them nodded at the question and Makarov just smiled back.

"Well it just so happens i'm going that way too, allow me to introduce myself, My name is Makarov Dreyar. The Guild master of Fairy Tail." the little man spoke with pride in his voice.

The two boys just looked at him with wide eyes as they had just found the person they were looking for. Talk about lucky. Just then Naruto asks.

"You're the master of Fairy Tail?"

Makarov just nodded as the boys glanced at each other again before looking back at him.

"Sorry, it's just that…"

"We were expecting someone…"

"...taller" they both said as they looked at the man who now had a vein popping out the back of his head as he used his **titan magic **to grow to the size of a two story house, effectively scaring the boys.

"WHY YOU TWO LITTLE…!"

"Sorry! We won't say it again!" they both screamed in fear as they got down on their hands and knees and appologised.

As Makarov calmed down and return to normal size they both let out a breath of relief. Then he just started walking down the path as Naruto shouted.

"HEY! where are you going?!"

Makarov just turned around and smiled at them. "Well you two did just say you wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you? So lets go!"

As he continued walking down the path Naruto and Shikamaru just stared at each other before running after Makarov to catch up with him. And thus started the long tale that would change their lives forever.

Troublesome.

* * *

**This is just an idea that i have had while making my first Fanfiction so I might see how this goes and see if i should continue or not. I will post the second chapter of this one soon and work on the 'Iron Pirate' one after that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**M.S OUT!**


	2. The Fairy Tail

**Yo, I have just finished my exams for school and I was feeling generous enough to present you all with the second chapter of 'Naruto the Phoenix'. Just in the last couple of days i have been getting a lot of followers and favorite alerts in my inbox so i am very happy that my first fics are a hit!**

**A/N: I also want to tell you that, for all of you who didn't know, a poll is up for people who you might be in Naruto's Harem. If you can think of others that you would like in his harem, please send your thoughts so i can put them in. It can be for future spots or not as well. The poll will be a blind one too, so people will not just vote for the ones in front.**

**I am also working on my other One piece/Naruto fic so please be patient for it, i'm watching the english sub and dubbed versions of the anime so i can add in some lines, jokes and other stuff to it for your entertainment. But it will take a while. The same for this story as well.**

**Also, thank you Mzr90 for the for the heads up on the use of japanese language in the fic, i will try to dial down on using them in the future.**

**(Don't worry I just made some slight changes to the character profile and corrected some mistakes in the story.)**

**So without further adieu, here is the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or One Piece.

* * *

(Naruto and Shikamaru have both joined Fairy Tail and Have gotten close with most of the member of the guild. I will skip ahead to the cannon and will show more about both of these developments throughout the story. Sorry, it's just because i'm just too lazy to write all the events now.)

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Fairy Tail**

Hargeon, Port town

"Natsu, We're here! In Hargeon!" A blue cat known as Happy exclaimed as he looked towards the face down form of Natsu Dragneel, who was moaning in pain and clutching his stomach.

The train conductor just sweat-dropped at the scene in front of him as the cat just kept poking the boy "Get up! Get up!" Happy said waving his paws around.

"Uhh...is he okay?" The conductor managed to finally blurt out.

"Aye! He always get's sick on the train." Happy replied quickly before turning back to the dragon slayer and convincing him that the train had stopped moving.

Before the conductor could speak a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him, he turned back to see one Naruto Uzumaki giving him a reassuring smile. He hasn't changed that much since joining Fairy Tail except that he no longer had any baby fat and his face making him look more masculine and older than before, and the whisker marks on his cheeks gave him more of a feral appearance as well. His Jacket had now turned into a red coat that was left open showing off a green gem dangling off his neck, and he had gotten rid of the cloth tied around his head letting his fall down,but barely covering his eyes.

"It's alright, we'll take care him and make sure he doesn't mess up your train, or the station as well." Naruto then looked over to Happy as he watched Natsu slowly get up and put his head out of the window.

"I c-can't handle it, I'll never take the train again." Natsu said weakly as he looked like he was going to vomit again.

"If the info we got is correct, then 'Salamander' should be in this town" Happy said as he and Naruto ignored Natsu's sickened state. "let's go"

"L-Let me rest for a bit.."

Naruto just sighed and looked towards Natsu "Look I already told you guys, Igneel won't be in this town. I think a dragon will be pretty noticeable here. Don't you think?"

He was met with silence from the young dragon slayer, as he turned around to see if Natsu was throwing up again he only saw the train in the distance with Natsu hanging out of the window.

"Oh no...SAVE MEEEEeeee..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh oh, it departed."

"THEN DON'T ACT SO DAMN CASUAL ABOUT IT!" Naruto shouted at Happy's obvious statement.

"Oh, okay…..NO NATSU'S GONE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Happy started to panic and fly around like a mad-cat. His ranting were cut short when an irritated Naruto caught his tail and hung him upside down. He then lifted him up to eye level and looked him straight in the eye.

"When I said 'don't ask so casual about it.' I didn't mean that you had to freak out about it either" He then let go of the cat, who fell to the ground, and just turned towards the city. "Look the next stop is only ten minutes away, you can fly over there in time, drag Natsu out of the train before it leaves again, and come back here for your search. Okay?"

"Wait, you mean by myself! What about you? Aren't you going to help me?" Happy then tried to use the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' on Naruto, only to find that it didn't faze him one bit.

"Okay, First: You're a cat, that technique doesn't work for you…" Happy's ears dropped at that statement "Second: Mira-chan and Erza-chan use that on me constantly, I pretty much have an iron defense against it except for them. And Lastly: I still have a job to do here remember? You and Natsu just tagged along because the rumors about 'Salamander' were here, plus oyaji said that he had another mission for me in this town when I finish my current one, and it could take all day do complete."

"Besides, it wasn't my fault that Natsu didn't get out of the train fast enough, or that he has a severe case of motion sickness." Happy just sweat-dropped at the last comment but just shook it off and hovered in the air.

"Fine, but want a fish when we get, you hear!"

Naruto just gave a thumbs up to the cat as he walked into town and took out a small wooden box from his pocket. "Hmm, 'Hargeon Magic Emporium'? From what I hear there is only one magic shop in this town, shouldn't be that hard to find."

* * *

"What! There's only one magic store in this entire town?" A girl half yelled at the store owner. She had brown eyes and blonde, part of which was tied by a blue colored ribbon in a singular bunch on the right side of her head, she had large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She was currently wearing a white sleeveless top with blue stripes and a very short skirt that just passed her hips. However, she also had a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held keys of gold and silver on the right along with a whip of sorts on her left side with a love heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high-heels and a black band on her right wrist. This is Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yes. This town lives off fishing business instead of magic." The shopkeeper explained, not seeing Lucy's depressed face at this information "Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store is mainly targeting traveling mages who happen to be passing by."

Lucy just sighed loudly at the man's explanation "I guess this was a total waste then?" she said dejectedly.

The shopkeeper then waved his hands around in a panic before clapping them together and looking at Lucy with a smile. "Now, now,don't say that little lady. I have all the latest merchandise, please have a look." It was then that Lucy ignored him as he went on to explain and try to sell her some new goods, like a ColorS magic that she already had as she turned away.

"What I really want are some powerful gate keys." She said hopefully, looking over to the man, "Ah, unfortunately the latest key that that I have is still being delivered." The man said sadly as Lucy looked deflated.

Just then the store's door open and a blonde haired man wearing a red trench coat walked in.

Lucy turned to see who it was when she froze on the spot. In front of her was one of the hottest guys that she had ever seen walk into the store, she blushed when he looked over at her and smiled before moving to the counter and addressed the shopkeeper.

"Are you the owner of this place?"

"Y-yes I am. How may I help you?" The shopkeeper asked the towering blonde who could easily overpower him and crush him with little effort. Before he could dwell more on the subject, the blond pulls a wooden box out of his pocket and hands it to him.

"I'm here to deliver this package to you. You sent out the request?" The blonde says as the shopkeeper gained a look of remembrance and smiled at the boy. "Ahh, yes. Thank you young man. If you wait just a moment I will be right back with your pay."

As the man went into the back of the store Naruto just looked over to the blonde haired girl, who blushed more when he looked over, and noticed that she looked cute. He also noticed the keys dangling on her hip and gained a look of surprise. He then decided to introduce himself. "Hi, i'm Naruto."

Lucy stuttered a little bit when Naruto introduced himself to her, mostly because she didn't think that such a hot guy would ever talk to her in the first place. Blushing in some embarrassment she just smiled towards him and held out her hand. "I-I'm Lucy. I-It's nice t-to meet you!"

Naruto just took her hand and shook it. "So you're a **Celestial Spirit **mage huh?" He questions Lucy as she had a surprised look on her face. "Yeah, but I'm not a very powerful one, and I still haven't gained a lot of keys yet."

"Well I hope that you have a wonderful journey and that you stay safe. Can't have a cutie like you giving up on her dream so early in life, now can we?" Naruto then winked at her and turned back towards the counter where the shopkeeper had just returned. Lucy, for her part, was just stiff as a rock at what the blond had just said to her as her face turned as red as a tomato.

"_He just called me a cutie! I just can't stop blushing. Come on, pull yourself together! Don't be a total idiot and say thank you already!"_ As Lucy finally snapped herself out of it she found that Naruto had left the store and that there was a small box on the counter with a **Celestial Spirit Key** inside of it. "WHITE DOGGY!"

"Yes, that young man just brought this in at my request. See you didn't waste any time coming all this way after all." The shopkeeper said with a smile on his face as he saw Lucy looking at the key with a larger smile on her face.

"How much is it?"

The shopkeeper just continued smiling as a stack of bills just appeared in his hand and started counting them. "Actually the lad paid for it and told me to give it to you, saying something about helping you in you quest or something like that."

Lucy just stared at the man in shock. The hot blond that walked in here and talked to her just 'gave' this key to her. That was completely unheard of! With that thought in mind she just grabbed the key and rushed out of the store, now trying to look for the blonde and thank him for his generosity. And maybe she can get something more out of this to if she played her cards right. Fufufufufu…..

* * *

"ACHOO! Man, some fangirl must be thinking about me." Naruto walked down the street as he went to find Natsu and Happy, who he had sensed had arrived in the town, and start his next mission given to him by the master. A number of women have been reported missing from this town and no-one knew who was behind it, Makarov sent Naruto there because he was the best information gatherer in the guild and was one, if not the only, people in the guild who could do this job without others noticing. And also wouldn't destroy most of the town like the others would do.

"Hey! Naruto-san, wait up!" Naruto stopped and turned around to see Lucy running and waving her arm at him. He figured she wanted to thank him for the gate key that he brought for her, which he didn't mind buying for her at all. As she finally caught up to him she had to catch her breath before bowing her head a little bit. "I just want to thank you for buying that gate key for me. It was generous of you to do that."

"Ahh, it's no big deal. I just figured that you'd need all the help that you could get." Naruto just waved off the as if it were nothing and motioned Lucy to walk with him, which she eagerly complied. "Besides, I just figured that a cute girl like you would need all the help she could get out there."

Lucy just pouted and sent him a small glare "I can handle myself just fine, you know." Naruto just scratched the back of his head nervously. "Besides, that key you brought me wasn't all that powerful."

"So?" Lucy just looked at her fellow blonde with a raised eyebrow. "You don't always need a strong spirit, physically or magically, you also need some emotional support as well. And I think that little guy will help you with that in the future." He finished with a fox like smile that made her heart skip a beat and start blushing like a tomato.

"Y-you really t-think s-so?" Lucy asked trying to keep her blush down but failed. Naruto just smiles at her and nods his head. As he was about to speak both him and Lucy heard a large number of girls scream, and it was a scream that Naruto feared the most. The scream of FANGIRLS! Looking to were the screams came from he sees a large number of girls heading towards them and gets a bit nervous.

"They said there's a famous mage here in town." At this Naruto starts sweating, which Lucy didn't notice.

"It's Salamander-sama!" Naruto let out a sigh as the girls rushed past him, but at the information of who the 'famous' mage was he grew curious.

"_Phew, that was close. Thank God they didn't recognize me, and I thank you once again that this place is a small fishing community or else I would be buried in fangirls." _Naruto had to shudder at the last thought. His reputation had grown ever since both he and Shikamaru had joined Fairy Tail, and it didn't help that in just six months months of joining he passed the S-Class promotion trials held on the guild's holy ground. Shikamaru would have passed too, but he just said that it would be too troublesome and that it would mean more work for him and more job requests as well. Naruto was proof of that. But Naruto got back at him by telling the master what he did during the trials and promoted him as well two months later. He thinks Shikamaru still holds a grudge against him for that, if the little glares he gives him whenever talk of the trials comes up. "_Wait, did they just say 'Salamander'? Man, Natsu's not gonna like this one bit."_

He was brought out of his thoughts when Lucy grabbed onto his arm and dragged him over to see this supposed 'Salamander' and see if he was all that. He just sighed and let her continue to drag him.

* * *

"Man...I ended up taking the train again." Complained Natsu as he walked slowly down an empty street with his best friend Happy by his side.

"You really have to get over that motion sickness Natsu."

"Not to mention i'm so hungry I could eat my hand…"

"It's too bad we don't have any money for food, and I forgot to ask Naruto for some before I left to get you." Natsu just sighed as Happy was right on that point. Natsu's face then gained a serious expression.

"Say Happy, this 'Salamander' guy is Igneel right?" Happy just nodded and kept walking besides the pink haired boy. "Aye, I doubt a fire dragon would be any but Igneel, right?"

Natsu just nodded, reassured that his blue friend agreed with him. "But why would Naruto think that it wouldn't be Igneel? Who else could 'Salamander' be?" He finished with a confused look.

Then up ahead of them they saw a crowd of girls and hearing them shout out "Salamander-sama" They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Salamander!" They then started running towards the crowd.

* * *

At the same time, Lucy and Naruto were standing in the crowd of girls and looking at the source of their love-stricken faces. In the middle of them was this so called 'Salamander' person who Naruto could see was nothing but a phony, but that was not what Lucy could see. Salamander was a relatively tall man with blue hair and black eyes. He wore a purple cape with a gold trim and lavender designs. His shirt was white with a magenta trimming and his pants were maroon. He also had a tattoo above his right eye. Lucy currently had her hand against her chest with hearts in her eyes. "_Wh-why is my heart beating so fast?...What on earth is happening to me?"_

"You ladies are all so sweet." Salamander said hitting on some of the girls before glancing over at Lucy, who gained an involuntary hue on her cheeks as her heart beat faster.

"_He looked at me!"_ She then placed her hand over her heart and her eyes turned into love hearts "_Am I like this because he's a famous mage? Could it be? Am I in love? Is he the one…"_ "IGNEEL!" Lucy was brought out her _romantic _thought by the sound of a pink haired teen who had pushed himself through the crowd and looked at the blue haired man in front of them. "Who the hell are you?"

Salamander looked like he had been punched in the face with a frying pan as he stepped back in shock from the teen. Quickly shaking the shock off, Salamander just just put on a flamboyant pose and put on a charming smile and asked the teen in an arrogant tone "If I said I was Salamander, would that ring a bell?" He then looked towards where the teen was standing, only to go bug eyed as the teen was walking away with a blue cat by his side and his shoulders slightly slumped as he has a slight air of sadness around him. "HE'S GONE ALREADY!"

Naruto had to hold back a laugh as some of the girls in the crowd started attacking Natsu and beating him to a pulp.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU!"

"YEAH, SALAMANDER-SAMA IS A GREAT MAGE!"

"APOLOGIZE TO HIM!"

"What's wrong with you people?" Natsu said underneath the pile as the girls pinned him down as the sounds of wrestling bells could be heard. No one noticed that Lucy seemed to be eyeing the rings that glimmered on Salamander's fingers as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Meanwhile Salamander tried to calm down the pissed off girls. "Now, now...just leave it at that. It's not like he meant any harm by it." The girls instantly stopped and began to fawn over him again. Naruto then had to burst out laughing when Salamander tried to give Natsu his autograph only for the dragon slayer to reject it and once again get beaten up by the girls. Natsu was left twitching in a pile of trash. "I guess it wasn't him after all." The blue cat said with a sigh.

"D-damn"

Salamander just ignored Natsu's twitching form and turned his head to his adoring crowd. "Well then, I'm afraid that I must be going ladies. I have business to attend to." The then instantly went sad as Salamander smirked a little and clicked his fingers. "**Red Carpet!"** Purple flames then appeared before his feet as he stood atop of it and started to fly away. "I'm having a party on my ship tonight. Everyone, please come." He then disappeared into the sky as Natsu gained a confused look on his face. "Who the heck was that guy?"

"What a scumbag." Natsu looked up to see Lucy standing there with a scowl on her face as she looked in the direction that Salamander went. She then just looked towards Natsu and smiled at him. "Thanks a lot."

"Yo, Natsu." Naruto walked up next to Lucy as he stretch out his hand for Natsu to grab and helped him stand up.

Lucy looked between the two and asked "Do you two know each other?" Naruto just scratch the back of his head and ginned. "Yep, Lucy this is Natsu, I was going to meet up with him after I finished my job. Looks like I did."

Naruto then felt something pull at his leg and looked down to see Happy giving him an irritated look. "Oh, and this blue cat is Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

After the whole Salamander fiasco the group headed to a restaurant when currently Lucy had a sweatdrop on her head and Naruto had an amused look on his face as he and Lucy watch Natsu and Happy eat the food in front of them like a pack of wolves. Well Natsu did while Happy just chewed Happily on the fish that Naruto promised him. They were both currently dodging pits and pieces of food that were sent flying there way as Natsu kept eating.

"You're really nice." Natsu said with a mouthful of food as Naruto leaned across the table and smacked him on the back of his head and reminded him about his manners.

"Thanks, sure...just take your time and…" She went quiet as one of part of the meat landed on her head. "_With the way that there eating it probably wouldn't have mattered if I brought that gate key or not."_

"Hey Lucy" Natsu spoke as he remembered what she said after they meet Salamander. "Why did you thank me after that weirdo left?" After that he went back to eating.

Naruto meanwhile just sighed at his surrogate little brother, it seemed no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Natsu to learn some table manners, or any manners at all. Maybe he should get Erza to 're-educate' Natsu a little bit.

At that moment Natsu suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, he only got that when it involved Mira, Erza and Naruto, or sometimes Shikamaru when he disturbed his sleeping time. But that never happened after the first time he did that. But he shakes it off and continued eating.

"Oh that" Lucy just remembered why she said that in the first place. "Well the reason I thanked you Natsu, was because the Salamander guy was using a **Charm spell**, a type of **hypnosis spell**. That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, but it was banned years ago!"

Naruto's eyes darkened at the mention of the Charm spell as he knew exactly what it could do. "_So a man who claims to be a famous wizard named Salamander and uses a type of hypnosis magic that's been banned for years is in a town that has had a lot of people go missing, all female at that. Something tells me that Lucy may have just helped me figure out who is behind this. Plus I hear that those things still go for some money by the magic council who are still looking for some, that's a good bonus if I ever see one."_

Naruto came out of thoughts as he saw that he missed a lot of Lucy's speech and but caught the end of it. "But I'm totally going to join that guild." He was further surprised to find that Natsu and Happy actually listened to what she was saying, he felt a little of himself die on the inside at that information. He was said to be one of the only males in the world to actually listen to what women had to say and care about it, he was losing his touch!

Shaking his head to clear himself of those thoughts he listened as Lucy continued on with her speech. "I bet I could get a bunch of jobs with them and make some interesting friends as well." She finished as she interlocked her fingers together and rest her chin on them.

"Y-You think?" Natsu said, still with food in his mouth.

"You sure talk a lot."

Lucy just ignored the cat's words and looked towards Naruto who was lost in his thoughts at what Lucy said. "Ne, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto blinked at the suffix that she added to his name but didn't seem to mind. "Why exactly are Natsu and Happy with you? And why were they looking for Salamander?"

"Oh, they weren't looking for a man named Salamander they were looking _for _a salamander."

Naruto said as he looked at Lucy's puzzled face. "Aye, Igneel!" Happy jumped in as Natsu nodded his head and continued for Happy. "We heard that a Salamander had come to this town and decided to check it out, Naruto had a job to do here so we decided to tag along with him. Looks like we were wrong though."

Happy nodded his head in sadness but gained a thoughtful look "He didn't look like a Salamander at all"

"Yeah no kidding, I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon"

Lucy just gained a sweatdrop at Natsu's comment. "Ahh, I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"Hmm? He's not human." Natsu said as he continued eating. "Igneel is an actual dragon."

"Huh?" Lucy said as she gained a confused look. "Aye, Igneel is a real life fire dragon."

"HUH?" She screeched with a gaping mouth and wide-eyes, curling up in a corner comically.

* * *

_Even in this magnificent world of magic, dragons are considered extraordinary, mystical creatures. They are rarely seen by the human eye._

(A/N: Hey! What's with the narration in this story? get your ass out of here!)

_AHHHHHHhh__hh__hh__h...__*_

* * *

"WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN?" Lucy screamed at the two who just widened their eyes and pointed a finger at her like she made a good point. "YOU JUST REALIZED THIS, _NOW_?!"

"See, I told you guys that it wouldn't be him. But did you listen to me, nooo...you just went on ahead without thinking, like always." Naruto said with a lazy tone as he watch the scene play out in front of him.

"Anyway" Lucy just shook off the thought of a dragon in the middle of town and stood up. "I have to get going. Take your time." She then puts some money on the table and smiles to Naruto as she leaves. He smiles back at her saying "Bye Lucy" He then look at the table and grinned looking back at her. "I guess I was lucky today, I met a pretty girl and she's a smart one to, I'm jealous for whoever manages to be with her."

Lucy blushed, but her smile widened at the compliment and walked away with an extra sway in her hips, which Naruto followed with a small trail of blood coming out of one of his nostrils. Damn his Hormones!

As she reached the door one of the waitresses spoke up "Thank you, please come again…" But she cut herself off as she looked behind Lucy and her jaw dropped in shock. Curious Lucy looked over her shoulder only to freeze in place.

On the floor between tables both Natsu and Happy were on their knees, their heads bowed to the floor. "Thank you for the food!" Natsu said loudly, Happy echoing "Thank you!" Lucy quickly looked towards Naruto only to find him laughing at the scene. "_Traitor"_

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" She yelled at them as they didn't move from their spot and kept bowing to her. She just tried to calm down and spoke to them in a neutral tone. "It's fine, okay? You saved me back there, so were even now 'kay?" She asked trying to reason with them.

Natsu and Happy just sat up and turned to each other, "I feel kind of bad, we didn't even try helping her…" Happy nodded in agreement. "Aye, no payment needed."

Then Natsu suddenly lit up and slammed his fist into his open palm. "That's it!" He then pulls out Salamander's autograph from earlier and hand's it to Lucy with a proud smile on his face. "Here, this is for you."

"Who'd want that!" Lucy yelled at him as Naruto fell on the floor laughing at Lucy's angered face.

* * *

Some time later, after getting over the whole Natsu and Happy thing at the dinner, Lucy decided to sit down at the park and catch up on the latest Sorcerer Weekly. She was sitting on a bench as the birds went by chirping and started reading.

"Oh my, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?" Lucy said as she read the article out loud."The Devon Thieves gang wiped out along with 7 residents…" she then changed positions so that she was lying down on her back, kicking her feet up in the air. She laughed as she kept on reading the article. "Man, they really go overboard!"

As she turned the page, she looked at some pictures of a beautiful white haired woman, in different poses and different swimsuits. "Ohh, a photo spread of Mirajane!" she said happily as she continued to look at the photos, she wondered out loud "I wonder how exactly does someone join Fairy Tail? I wonder if they have an interview or something?"

She just closed the magazine and sat up on the bench with a wide smile on her face. "The wizard's guild, Fairy Tail...They're just the coolest!"

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?" A voice asked from the bushes behind her. Lucy jumped in fright and turned to look at who it was, only to gain a surprised look at who she saw. "S-Salamander?"

* * *

Later that night, Natsu, Happy and Naruto were at a viewing area of the town where you could look at the sea and the harbour, Natsu was leaning with his back against the rail. Happy was sitting on the railing looking out to sea, and Naruto had his arms leaning against the railing leaning over it and looking out to sea,thinking about the events of today and the job that the master sent him on.

Natsu let out a satisfied breath. "Phew,what a meal!"he exclaimed as Happy let out an "Aye!" of agreement. "Hey Naruto,why didn't you have any of the food Lucy brought us?" Natsu said looking over to the blonde.

*Sigh*"Because I already had my lunch while you were busy trying to not barf on the train ride over here. "Naruto said as he stood to full height and stretched a little."Natsu, since your lead was a bust, do you want to head back to the guild now, or do you want to help me with the job that master wants me complete?"

Natsu 'Hmm'ed' in thought. "I could stick around and help,how long will it take?"

"Not that long, I already have an idea of who this guy is we're searching for." Naruto responded, ready to find this so-called wizard. "Oh yeah...isn't that the ship that Salamander guy's party is at?"Happy said as he pointed at the ship on the horizon.

"Yep! And that's our destination." Naruto said as Natsu's face went green at the thought of going on that boat. His thoughts were stopped when they heard a conversation not so far away.

"Salamander?"

"You don't know him? he's a famous mage who came into town the other day."

"Yeah, he's from Fairy Tail!"

Natsu's eyes sharpened and Naruto gained a serious look. "Fairy Tail?" Natsu said slowly as he looked towards the blonde. "Oi, Naruto..."

"Yea, I know." Naruto said as he and Natsu looked towards to boat with narrowed eyes. "Let's go Natsu!" He then jumped on the railing and and prepared to jump.

"..."

"..."

"Nope, I can't do it." Natsu said as looked like he was about to vomit.

"WE AREN'T EVEN NEAR THE WATER YET!"

* * *

On the ship, Lucy was surrounded by sleeping women, which Salamander used his **Sleep magic** on, both him and his thugs were laughing as Salamander had just thrown away Lucy's gate keys and her last line of defense. They also told her that she, along with the rest of the women on the ship, were going to be sold as slaves at Bosco.

"_What a horrible thing to do...so this…this is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard?" _Lucy thought angrily "_Using magic for evil and tricking people…"_ Tears began to leak out of her eyes at the last thought and started to shout at them. "You're the worst kind of mage there is!"

At that moment the ceiling came crashing down around them and a figure landed down on the floor. As the debris cleared, Natsu could be seen with a serious face, his body crouched down from the landing.

Lucy wiped her tears and cried happily "Natsu!" Said teen remained still for a few moments, before he suddenly turned around and put his hands to his mouth, like he was about to puke. "As I thought, it's no good..." He said weakly.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Lucy looked up to see Happy floating there with wings coming out of his back. "I was tricked; he said he could help me get into Fairy Tail." At this point both Salamander and his henchmen were staring at Happy in shock, then Lucy asked what they were thinking. "Wait, since when did you have wings!?"

"Leave that for later" the cat said as it suddenly flew into the ship and wrapped its tail around Lucy's waist and took off flying with a cry of "Run away!"

Salamander quickly turned his head towards the thugs and shouted "After her! It'll be trouble if the magic council found out about this!" The thugs quickly tried to follow her, but found that none of them could reach her.

* * *

"Wait, Happy what about Natsu?" Lucy asked as they flew off. "I can only carry one person, besides Natsu will be fine. Back up will be here shortly." He said firmly as Lucy looked confused.

"You think you can escape?" Salamander said as a red magic circle appeared in front of him. "**Prominence Whip!"** suddenly a number of curved purple flames shoot at them as Happy tried to dodge them in the air. Unfortunately for Happy and Lucy, they weren't fast enough as they all stated to converge on them and they knew they wouldn't make it in time.

Out of the corner of Lucy's eye see could see a flaming ball of blue flames heading towards them before stopping in front of her and got hit by the attack. Before Lucy could ask what it was, the flaming ball exploded outwards as two giant wings made of gold and blue flames could be seen spreading out like a bird. As she looked closer at the middle of the flames she could see a person there with his arms replaced with the fiery wings "N-Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto turned around and smiled at her "Hey Lucy. You're not hurt are you?" Lucy could only shake her head no at the fellow blonde as Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, look I will explain everything later for now you need to get to safety. Happy, you know what to do."

The blue cat just nodded and flew away with Lucy in tow. Naruto got ready to fly towards the ship to help Natsu when he heard them both scream, he looked back to see that Happy's **Aera **had worn off and they were both heading towards the ocean with Lucy cursing at Happy, who just responded with an "Aye!" He just sweat-dropped before heading over to the boat.

* * *

After Lucy and Happy had fallen into the ocean and found her gate keys on a rock formation underwater, Lucy resurfaced with the can and had a wicked grin on her face as she looked towards the boat and held up a golden key with two parallel wave on the handle. "Here I go!"

"**Open, Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"** As she put the key in the water and turned it, a blue magic circle appeared and in a flash of light Aquarius appeared. Aquarius was a mermaid-like Celestial Spirit with a long blue tail, large breast and she wore a revealing bikini top. On each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet, she also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling her zodiac symbol rests on her collarbone. Suddenly Happy seemed to come to life and started drooling. "A fish!" he exclaimed "Not for you." Lucy said quickly trying to correct him.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Happy let out as he stared at Aquarius, Lucy took pride in her magic and hearing Happy say 'wow' made her happy that she impressed him. She then went on to explain her magic to Happy who just continued to stare at Aquarius.

Lucy finished explaining her magic and pointed towards the ship and said "Aquarius, use your power and sweep that ship onto the shore!"

"Tch!"

Lucy immediately got angry as a tick mark developed above her eye, "You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude!" She shouted, while Happy just warned Lucy "I wouldn't make her any angrier Lucy."

"What an annoying girl you are." Aquarius said in a bored tone as she looked away from the two of them. Water suddenly started to rise up around her as she looked at Lucy with one eye "Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my key-" her eye narrowed as she glared at Lucy "I'll kill you."

The glare made Lucy and Happy cave in and start to apologizing, stuttering out "S-Sorry."

Then the water that was raising around Aquarius was suddenly sucked into the urn she carried, and with a yell, Aquarius swung the urn, creating a giant wave which picked up the ship and forcefully moved it back towards the shore.

* * *

Back on the ship Naruto had just landed on the roof after defeating a good number of the thugs that Salamander had sent after him and was about to take to the sky again as he looked toward Salamander and the remaining thugs cowering in a corner looking nervously at Naruto.

Naruto was stopped when a giant shadow passed over him and the rest of the boat, looking up his eyes widened to see a giant wave about to capsize the boat and could only say one thing in this situation. "Fuck"

Everyone in the room were thrown about, and those who were still conscious were screaming, suddenly Natsu brought both hands to his mouth and began to turn rather green.

As the boat lurched again, Natsu was sent flying towards Naruto as he looked at his form and began panicking "Oi, Natsu! Not over here, point towards him, towards him!" he shouted as he pushed Natsu towards Salamander.

* * *

Both Lucy and Happy were swept away from that attack as well as Lucy was currently glaring at her spirit and Happy had his upper body buried in sand. "What were you thinking? You think it's fine to sweep me away too!" she shouted angrily as Aquarius just looked at her uncaring with a somewhat disappointed look on her face.

"Alas, I failed" she started "I ended up sweeping the ship along with you as well."

"That means you were aiming for me?!"

Aquarius just closed her eyes and turned away from Lucy and Happy and informed her "Do not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend." and then with a smug look over her shoulder she repeated "With my _boyfriend._" emphasizing the last word.

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy yelled as Aquarius returned to the spirit world.

Happy, finally getting his head out of the sand, joined in on the conversation now that Aquarius had left. "Hey, I got an idea. If that fish lady gives you any more trouble you can just call me to take care of her!"

"I don't think I can take any more of this stupid cat" Lucy said as she face palmed.

Back with the ship, the curious townspeople of Hargeon had started to gather around the beached ship, wondering what was going on.

"Damn it! What the…" Salamander started but trailed off when he noticed that they were on the beach as a figure could be seen walking on top of the destroyed ship.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed with Happy on her shoulder, she looked surprised to see that he didn't have a scratch on him.

There was a flicker besides Natsu as Naruto appeared out of nowhere standing besides him, completely unscathed as well.

Natsu spoke up gathering everyone attention, he was speaking to Salamander who had surrounded himself with the rest of the goons that Naruto had not managed to take care of yet. "You, are a Fairy Tail mage?"

"And what's it to you?" Salamander shouted quickly, nervously looking between Natsu and Naruto, more wary of Naruto after watching him defeat so many of his men.

"Get 'em boys!" Salamander ordered, some of there were hesitant at first, but three of them started running towards Natsu, thinking that he was the weakest of them.

"Let me get a good look at your face." Natsu said seriously, not worrying about the men in front of him, as he grabbed his jacket and with one hand pulled if off and let it float away.

Naruto smirked a bit at Natsu's dramatics but decided to play along. A magic circle appeared underneath him as his coat disappeared and he was enveloped in light.

As the thugs got near Natsu Lucy screamed at Natsu to move out of the way but was stopped by Happy "Don't worry, I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is a mage just like Naruto is." Happy reassured her as he nibbled on some fish from his backpack.

With one punch Natsu knocked the three guys who charged him from the side, he then tilted his body to the side clearly showing off the Fairy Tail insignia on his right shoulder, the light around Naruto died down and was shown wearing a similar jacket to he wore when he was younger the only difference was on the back was the Fairy Tail insignia in blue with a yellow/golden outline.

Then both Natsu and Naruto stepped forward, looking down at the group below Natsu declared "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain't ever seen you before!"

Salamander just let out a 'Gah!' at being found out, while Lucy exclaimed in surprise "He's in Fairy Tail too?"

One of Salamander's thugs point at the teens nervously "Th-Those marks!" He started to sweat a bit "T-There the real deal Bora-San!" He shouted towards Salamander. Who quickly turned to him and shouted with wide eyes "Idiot! Don't call me that name!"

"Bora..." Naruto said for the first time since the ship crashed. "Bora the Prominence, a mage who was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild a few years ago on bad behavior. Seems like you haven't changed at all." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him as the newly named Bora froze in shock at being noticed.

Natsu just began walking forward saying "I don't care whether you're a good guy or a bad guy,...but I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending you're with Fairy Tail!" He finished seriously, glaring at Bora.

Naruto just stepped back and let Natsu take care this, Bora yelled at Natsu "And what do you plan to do about it, boy!" He then spread his arms and called out his spell **"Prominence Typhoon!"** A stream of swirling purple fire shot at Natsu and Naruto.

Both of the Fairy Tail mages looked at the fire as it were nothing and let it hit them unfazed.

Lucy screamed out to them and tried running towards them, but was blocked by Happy, who looked on unconcerned.

The only sounds that were heard was the crackling of flames, and the screams of the women on the ship, who had by now woken up and were running away.

"That's the way it goes; the bigger the talk ,the weaker the man." Bora said as he looked towards the flames before turning away, but froze when he heard a voice say "Gross!" turning around quickly he saw two silhouettes in the fire, the close one being Natsu who had spoken, he seemed to be using his hand to gather the fire to his mouth.

"Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu asked, as the other silhouette chuckled "Heh, you should be asking if he's really a mage, that attack was pathetic." Naruto said as Natsu nodded in agreement.

As Naruto came into view you could see some blue flames swirling around him, somehow giving off steam as it did, but he was otherwise fine, not even his clothes were singed.

"I can't believe how gross those flames tasted!" Natsu voiced his thoughts, all of the people bar Naruto and Happy stared in amazement as Natsu sucked up and ate all the fire. There forms now perfectly clear Natsu turned to Naruto "Hey bro, can I have some of your fire? That last one left a bad taste in my mouth." he asked ignoring the others who were still frozen in shock.

Naruto chuckled and held out his hand as the flames around him condensed into a fist sized fireball and lobbed it over to Natsu, who quickly grabbed it and ate it. He let out a satisfied breath afterwards. "Ahh, Naruto your flames are the best!" he commented.

Natsu turned back to Bora and the rest as they came out of there shocked states and smirked. "Thanks for the meal, poser." stuttering out madly one of the men yelled "W-w-w-w-what are these guys?"

Happy started to explain, with a dark look on his face as his eyes seemed to white out, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu, and Naruto...Naruto is in a whole other league, he's practically untouchable."

"I've never seen magic like that." Lucy said, staring at Natsu and Naruto.

Natsu kept walking forward towards Bora while commenting "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" he slammed his fists together, and his pupils lengthened into slits. "Here I go!"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He reared his head back sucking in a deep breath, then using his hands as a funnel breathed out a long stream of fire at Bora and his remaining goons, which became a large fireball, when it hit there was a large explosion that could be seen for miles.

The wind from the explosion made Lucy cover her eyes and brace herself so that she wouldn't be blown away. When the smoke cleared she was able to see that Natsu's attack had gotten all the remaining thugs, as they were all on the ground unconscious with burn marks all over them.

Bora had managed to escape the attack by using his fire to lift him off the ground. One of the men who was still conscious suddenly spoke "B-Bora-san, Ive seen this guy before. With the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales, it's got to be him! He's the real…"

"Salamander!" Lucy finished for him as she gasped out in surprise.

Natsu then held both of his arms out, and suddenly fire surrounded his forearms coating his fists "I hope you guys are paying attention because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!"

"Ahhh, **Red Shower!**" Bora shouted as balls of purple flame shot out towards Natsu as he charged through them and released a burst of flames from his feet, sending him high in the air straight towards Bora.

When he reached Bora, Natsu flipped around him and swung a kick, which hit his cheek with a loud hit and sent him flying towards Naruto.

Naruto just smirked at Bora's flying form and decided to put on a little show for him, and for Lucy as well. "**Tempest Kick!"** he slash one of his legs upward when Bora is came close enough, and created a blue ark of some kind that shot Bora into the sky as Naruto just jumped up after him.

Natsu had to smirk at what Naruto did, it was lucky for anyone in the guild to see Naruto fighting like this, it reminded him of when they were younger and used to take missions with him when he got bored or all the times Naruto had taught him how to use regular old **Fire magic** besides from his **Dragon Slayer magic.** But he still got phantom pains from all the hit he took from the blonde, and he didn't even want to remember the staff. Ohh, how he both hated and feared that staff. But he was glad with the results and thanked Naruto everyday for it.

Back with the fight, as Bora was flying up in the air Naruto appeared above him with his fist cocked back and his fist set a flame. "**Fire Fist!" **Naruto shouted out his signature attack as a large column of fire descended towards Bora, who was sent straight down to the ground as the attack exploded on impact.

As Bora got back up on his feet Natsu delivered a devastating punch that sent him flying straight towards the town.

* * *

Lucy looked at Natsu and Naruto in amazement, she spoke her thoughts out loud as she watched Natsu fight with Bora. "Natsu eats fire, then breaths and attacks with fire, and Naruto…" she looked towards where Naruto was only to see that he was not there any more. "Wait, where is Naruto?"

"Right here." Lucy jumped in shock at Naruto's sudden appearance, but Happy just stood there as if nothing ever happened. "Don't scare me like that!" Lucy shouted as Naruto chuckled a little.

Looking back towards the fight he filled Lucy in on what type of magic he and Natsu used. "If you're trying to figure out what magic Natsu is using it won't work, the magic Natsu is using is a type of **Lost Magic**" Lucy gained a confused look on her face "It's types of magic that hasn't been used for years and is considered an ancient magic."

Lucy looked on to see Bora use his magic to cut across most of the town while Natsu smirked at him unfazed. "Dragon's lungs to breath fire, dragon's scales to dissolve the fire, and dragon's claws enveloped in fire. It's magic that transforms one's body parts in that of a dragon, kinda makes sense, this kind of magic was originally created to deal with dragons."

Naruto looked towards Natsu with a smirk on his lips as he watched the pink haired teen ready to beat Bora. "It's called **Dragon Slayer Magic**. It was taught to him by Igneel."

* * *

"Damn you!" Bora shouted at Natsu as he created a giant fireball as big as his body and hurled it towards Natsu "**Red Skull!"** Natsu just caught the fireball with both hands, the force sending his skidding back a few feet before he once again sucked all the fire in and ate it.

"Now that was a hefty meal, you're not to bad you poser." Natsu said with a smirk using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth before speaking again "Listen up, bastard; I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!"

"Y-you're gonna do what?!"

"Take this!" Once again Natsu sent flames to his feet and shot towards Bora with his arm back and fist coated in flames, and let out a cry of **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** His fist connected with Bora's face sending him flying down the street and hitting the bell in the middle of town, making sure he was down for the sure he was down for the count.

* * *

Naruto was impressed with the way that Natsu handled Bora, it even surprised him how much Natsu had grown in strength over the past few months along compared to when he first meet him. He would have never thought that that little pink ball of energy could turn into a strong mage in front of his eyes.

Naruto just shook his head of those thoughts and walked towards the downed form of Bora. He bent down and grabbed the rings that were on his fingers and stored them away to cash in later. He then heard Lucy yell out "You're overdoing it!" looking towards Lucy he paled a little as he saw what remained of the port town and knew that he was going to get an earful from Makarov when he gets back for letting Natsu handle a 'delicate' job like this.

To make matters worse he could hear the sound of the heavy armored footsteps coming their way, slowly looking over to the source of the noise Naruto paled even more when he saw it was the military, he just picked Lucy up bridal style and quickly turned his head towards the comic relief...I mean blue cat. "Quick, Happy! Escape plan Delta!" Naruto shouted as he began running with a blushing Lucy in his arms.

Happy just let out an "Aye!" and flew towards Natsu, who was currently running at neck breaking speeds the moment he caught eye of the military. Naruto then used him magic to create wings on his back that looked blue in color with golden flame designs on them and took to the skies with Lucy putting her arms around his neck and trying not to fall off.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy yelled as she was slightly scared for her life at this moment, being a couple of feet in the air "Why are you taking me with you?" she asked. Naruto tilted his head at her, which caused her to slightly lose her balance but Naruto moved his hand up her back to regain it.

"You said that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He smiled when he saw her first shocked, then turned into a happy expression. "So let's go!"

Lucy just smiled happily that her dream was coming true and couldn't wipe the smile that was plastered on her face. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Character Profile: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Alias: 'Fire Fist' Naruto, Naruto the Phoenix**

**Magic and abilities:**

**Fire Magic:** Naruto has shown to have a high level affinity towards fire magic to the point where he can change his body into fire with a single thought, and can produce a wide variety of flames in different colors, and have different properties to them, he can also control the flames produced by other people as well as his own. He can create them using slashing motions with his hands, speaking enchantments and even the slightest movement of his hands.

**- Fire Fist**: Naruto's signature technique in which he turns his hand into fire and cocks his first back and sends a stream of fire straight at his opponent in the shape of a fist. He can make the flames expand as it travels or just let it explode when it reaches his target.

-**Heat Haze**: Naruto shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand that takes on similar properties of a laser-like beam, this technique is similar to Bora's **Hell Prominence**.

-**Fire Bullet**: Naruto releases a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target. This technique is a simple and easy-to-learn fire-type spell.

-**Fire Gun**: Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Naruto turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them.

-**Firefly**: Naruto creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air.

-**Fiery Doll**: After using **Firefly** to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Naruto sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them.

-**Flame Lance**: Naruto hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them.

-**Flaming Net**: Naruto creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it.

-**Flame Mirror**: Naruto releases a wall of fire to block an attack.

-**Fire Dragon**: A technique where Naruto summons fire around him and then controls it and forms it into the shape of an eastern dragon, he then sends it flying towards the enemy.

-**Great Fire Destruction**: Naruto expels from his mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames.

-**Great Fire Annihilation**: Naruto expels from his mouth and shapes a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide range as well.

-**Double Flames**: After seeing Natsu use his **Fire Dragon's Roar**, Naruto created this technique using the same principals, by absorbing the flames into his mouth Naruto then adds his own power onto it and releases it at his opponent.

**Rainbow Fire**: A variation of **Fire Magic** in which the user creates flames with a variety of colors, with each color having a particular effect or property.

-**Red Flame of Destruction**: Fire that causes complete destruction in it's wake and can also destroy any and all substances, similar to the flames of a fire dragon.

-**Orange Flame of Creation**: Fire that can be molded into any form and then solidifies into a crystal like structure.

-**Yellow Flame of Energy**: This flame returns energy to any who touch this flame and can grant the person immense power for a short time.

-**Green Flame of Healing**: This flame has special healing properties that can cure a person of any illness of injury when they come in contact with it.

-**Blue Flame of the Damned**: Flames as cold as ice, and are forged from the lowest levels of hell.

-**Purple Flame of Despair**: Flame of evil that glow in the presence of danger and controls the darkness itself.**  
**

**Sacred Flames**

-**White Flame of Life**: The fire of the God's, purifying all those who gaze upon it and protects all those who are pure from all evil.

-**Black Flame of Death**: Said to be the very soul of death itself, forbidden to use above all other flames and corrupts the one who created the flame.

**Transformation Magic**: Naruto is an advanced user of this magic to the point wear he can transform into an animal, person or object and have no flaws in the transformation at all. Some people who see him transform into an animal will often confuse this with **Take Over** because of how good he is with it.

**Fire Transformation**: An advanced level of magic known only to Naruto that combines his natural **fire magic** with his **transformation magic **to turn into a flaming animal or parts of an animal.

-**Phoenix**: Naruto's signature transformation and main fighting form, this transformation is also what gave Naruto his moniker 'The Phoenix'. The guild has only seen Naruto fully transform into this form once and is stated as 'a beautiful sight to behold.'

-**Devil**: A mode created by Naruto after fighting against Mirajane at a young age, he transforms into a giant devil with two curved horns on his head and bat-like wings on his back and a arrow tipped tail and hooves. Naruto can also use his flames to create a pitchfork for effect.

**Thought Projection**: Naruto is able to use this magic as a means of communicating over long distances to others and can even utilize it in a battle to confuse enemies.

**Letter Magic**: Naruto has basic knowledge of letter magic that he had learnt form both of his parents. He can understand and re-right ruins that have been place on an object or area and can decode most spells.

**Requip**: Naruto has been shown to use this type of magic to change the clothes that he wears as well as being able to store objects in another dimension.

**Master Hand to Hand ****Combatant**: Naruto is skilled in melee combat enough to face strong multiple enemies at once and not break a sweat while doing so. He has also created his very own fighting style with the help of Shikamaru that uses his body's natural speed, flexibility, endurance and strength to his advantage in different battle situations. He calls this fighting style **T****he** **Six Powers**. Most of the attacks that he uses are named after birds or has some kind of relations to birds.

**Enhanced Strength**: Naruto has an enormous amount of natural strength that is normally seen in battle against stronger opponents and those who are of a bigger body type than him. It is also seen when he punishes Natsu and Gray most of the time and when he was training them when they were younger.

**Immense Reflexes**: Naruto has Naturally good reflexes and is shown to dodge a good number of fast and strong attacks that are thrown at him.

**Immense Speed**: Naruto's main fighting styles focus around speed and how fast he delivers his attacks, he is able to cover great distances in the blink of an eye. He is considered the fastest person in the guild with no magical enhancements.

**Immense Durability**: Naruto is extremely durable despite his body size and stature, but he can take quick a beating or attack and still be able to come out of it with little to no damage, as seen when being tossed around inside Bora's ship and surviving the crash without a scratch.

**Immense Endurance**: Naruto possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Because of the training required to use the six powers, Naruto's body has been pushed to the brink of exhaustion and continuing on the next day. It is because of this that Naruto has a naturally strong and sturdy body that feels like hitting solid rock if attacked.

**Immense Magic Power**: Being an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, and the son of two powerful wizards, one of which is a member of the **Ten Wizard Saints**, Naruto is gifted with a tremendous amount of Magic Power. This is seen when Naruto turns his body into flames, as it uses a chunk of his Magic reserves, and is still able to keep fighting and not feel weak or break a sweat because of it. When Naruto releases his power it manifests in the form of blue flames and gives him a fiery aura.

**Keen Intellect**: Naruto is shown to know a good deal about the magic in this world and the basics behind some of them just by looking at them alone. He is also known to be a tactical learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it.

**Magic Sensor**: Naruto possesses great skills in sensing others through their Magic Power, as shown when he could locate Makarov during a battle a good few miles away as well as locating Natsu and Happy from such a distance that he could sense that they were in the town. He has also been able to feel out a persons magical power and can detect even the slightest bit of interference or fluxuation in there magic power, making it almost impossible for others to lie to him.

**Master Stealth Specialist**: Naruto is shown to have expert abilities in stealth and information gathering, shown by the master trusting him with an important mission that must be kept quiet about, which later Naruto ignored and let Natsu join.

**Expert Swordsmanship Specialist**: Thou he is not at the level of Erza when it comes to swordsmanship, Naruto is highly advanced with using a sword, enough for him to hold his own against several opponents, or to slice things which are usually considered impossible to slash, such as spells. He was taught how to fight with a sword by his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who is said to be the most skilled swordsman in all of Fiore.

**Master Weapons Specialist**: Naruto has the knowledge and ability to use any and every weapon in the world, and can use them with little difficulty, he mainly use swords and magic staffs as weapons but can adapt to use a weapon, or object when the situation calls for it.

**Equipment**

**Sealed Flame Blade**: By utilizing his fire magic and sending it through the pommel of the blade-less sword, Naruto can release a blade made of his flames (blue or orange/red) and use it in close combat. He can also launch slashes and blasts through the 'blade' for mid to long range combat. As the name of the blade suggests, it can also absorb others flames and seal it away.

**Shinigami's Hand**: A gag staff that Naruto had brought to train Natsu when they were younger, and is still used as a means for Naruto to give out punishments to Natsu, Gray and Happy if they get out of control, break the rules or they piss Naruto off. It has a thin black pole for a handle with a giant white cartoon glove on the end with square fingers that deliver a devastating blow to the head. (Think Death's hand's from 'Soul Eater')

-**Reaper Chop**: Naruto uses the staff to deliver a blow to the head by swinging the glove down on the targets noggin, leaving them KO'ed with some blood poring out of the area.

-**Reaper Execution Chop**: A move where Naruto swings the glove to the back of the targets neck, like a guillotine blade, and knocks them unconscious while sending them a few good meters away.

**Cross ****Scythe**: A weapon not really used by most mage but is used for a good number of uses, he can also control the length of the handle so he can use it like a Kama. It's appearance is plain staff with a cross at the top along with it sporting a long, arched blade.

* * *

**Official Stats:**

**Attack Power**: 6/5

**Defensive Power**: 5/5

**Speed**: 6/5

**Intelligence**: 4/5

**Comedic ****Portrayal**: 4/5

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter two all done and dusted. I did the character profile because some Naruto characters will be in this story and I will explain what magics they will have when they show up. I will update this story a couple of weeks after I have posted the 'Iron Pirate' story so please be patient. **

**Also, the poll currently on will end on the 21st, so get your votes in quick and choose wisely. Remember that you can ask for character to use in the future as well if you don't want to pick any of them.**

**M.S OUT!**


End file.
